Bonjour Antony
by Akirafye
Summary: "…. Laisse-moi résumer ça." reprit Bucky au bout de quelques secondes. "Tu fais des vidéos pour ton filleul qui n'existe pas et que Stark va appeler Antony." finit-il sceptique.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour , je suis le nouvelle sur fandom et je trouve qu'il n'y a malheureusement que peu de fics françaises. J'ai donc décidé d'apporter ma contribution._

 _Un petit quelque chose qui j'espère vous plaira!_

 _Sur léger fond de Stony sur la fin, mais peut être lu sans._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 ** _Bonjour Antonhy_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

 _L'écran grésilla un certain temps avant qu'une voix roque ne retentisse :_

« Monsieur Stark j'ai déjà rempli des papier sur mon état mentale pré-opération. » annonça une voix masculine sur un ton fatigué.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça ! » soupira un autre homme, sur un ton plus grave et agacé.

L'image apparut alors, en noir et blanc, présentant une chaise vide. Un jeune homme blond fut alors tiré dans le cadrage de la camera avant que deux mains fermes ne l'obligent à s'assoir sur la chaise. Celle-ci était alors toujours visible semblant trop grande pour le garçon. Ce dernier était plutôt grand mais très frêle. Ses vêtements semblaient trop grand alors que le col de sa chemise fermée laissait entrevoir un bous de clavicule. Ses traits étaient tirés. Ses yeux semblaient claires et sa mâchoires plutôt carré malgré ses joues creusé. Il semblait mal à l'aise, observant sans doute l'homme qui l'avait placé là. Il passa une main sur sa nuque avant de remonter légèrement sur ses cheveux blonds coiffés comme l'exigence militaire le souhaitait. Il la retira alors, suivant un mouvement hors champ avant de hocher de la tête en soupirant. Il passa lentement sa main sur son uniforme de soldat avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« Je n'ai pas compris le but de tout cela. » déclara-t-il d'une voix étonnement forte alors que l'interrogation faisait de cette affirmation une question.

On entendit alors un petit grognement avant que la réponse ne fuse :

« Je veux que vous enregistriez cela pour mon enfant. »

« Justement, vous n'avez pas d'enfant. Vous n'êtes même pas marié. » fit remarquer le blond alors que ces épaules se tendaient, le faisant paraître crispé, et que son visage se tordait en une expression confuse.

« Pas aujourd'hui, cela est vrai. Cependant un jour, j'aurai un enfant. Que je nommerai Antony. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil sceptique avant de fixer l'homme. Un coin de lèvre se releva et un certain pétillement fit apparition dans ses prunelles avant qu'il ne lance un peu taquin :

« Et si vous n'avez que des filles ? »

« J'ai créé une machine qui pourra changer totalement votre physionomie. Pensez-vous vraiment que je n'arriverais pas à trouver un moyen d'avoir un fils ? » s'enquit la voix, d'un ton entendu, insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

« Il est vrai… » concéda le blond, amusé par l'autre homme de toute évidence.

« Alors allez-y ! » somma son interlocuteur, le coupant.

Le blond inspira un instant avant d'expirer, fermant les yeux avant de les rouvrir, la tête tournée sur la gauche.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous donc que je parle à votre hypothétique futur fils ? Que voulez-vous donc que je lui dise ? » s'enquit-il toujours perdu et commençant légèrement à s'agacer.

« Vous êtes un homme de bien. » annonça alors la voix. « Vous êtes certainement la personne la plus honorable que je connaisse. Mon fils sera ma plus grande création et je suis persuadé que vous avoir comme parrain ne pourra que lui être bénéfique. » déclara-t-on d'un ton docte.

Le blond avait la bouche entrouverte et les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Ses joues étaient rosies par son inconfort face au compliment mais rapidement la seule expression qu'il put exprimer fut son incrédulité.

« Je vous ai rencontré il y a deux jours. » fit-il remarquer.

« Raison de plus pour ne pas traîner. J'ai beau être un génie, notre expérience peut ne pas fonctionner, et vous pourriez y laisser la vie. Donnez des conseils à Tony ! »

« Stark ! » appela alors le blond totalement incrédule.

Sur ces paroles, on entendit un bruit de porte se fermer.

« Stark revenez ! » appela le blond d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

Il commença à se lever lorsque qu'on entendit un bruit étouffé. Le blond se réinstalla sur la chaise avant de déglutir et de fixer l'objectif. Il observa un instant le dispositif avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

« Bon, … hum… Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix puisque je viens de me faire enfermer dans la pièce. Donc, … Antony…. »

Sur ces paroles incertaines, le blond serra les dents et grimaça d'inconfort. Le silence qui suivit sa phrase fut long et finalement, l'inconfort laissa place à l'agacement.

« Comment veut-il que je parle à un enfant pas encore née, ni ne serait-ce qu'engendré ? » s'exclama-t-il agacé. « Et puis qu'est-ce donc que cette invention étrange ? Franchement, quelle idée saugrenue… »

De nouveau un bruit étouffé retentit et le jeune homme grinça des dents. Il fixa la camera d'un air déterminé. Après avoir poussé un soupir résigné, il se lança :

« Comme je n'ai pas le choix je vais donc te donner des conseils en tant que parrain que tu ne rencontreras certainement jamais puisque je ne suis pas persuadé que tu existeras un jour, fille ou garçon confondu. Ton père est un personnage assez… pittoresque et je suppose que la première chose qu'il faut que je te dise est bonne chance et bon courage pour survivre élevé par un tel homme. Les conseils les plus probables qu'il ne te donnera pas sont : ne bois pas en excès, ne fume pas en excès, ne profite pas de la gente féminine, essaye de rester modeste lorsque tu comprendras que tu es un génie. »

Il eut un léger rire avant de rajouter :

« S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis persuadé, c'est qu'étant l'enfant d'Howard Stark tu auras une intelligence supérieur et que tu n'attendras pas la reconnaissance de tes paires pour le crier haut et fort. »

Il reprit alors d'une voix plus ferme, laissant tout de même transparaître une certaine rancune :

« Si jamais tu te lances dans une expérimentation sur des cobayes humains ne leur dit pas qu'ils risquent de mourir dans cinq jours, mais plutôt qu'ils ont une grande chance de s'en sortir. »

Il fut une petite pause avant de soupirer. Il sembla chercher quelque chose d'autre à dire. Un petit temps passa avant qu'une exclamation ne rompe le silence :

« Oh ! Et si jamais tu ne le comprends pas par toi-même, ne laisse jamais quiconque t'empêcher de faire ce qui est juste. Je pense que cela doit être mon crédo. »

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains avant de souffler un peu et de relever la tête en direction de l'objectif.

« Je ne vois pas réellement ce que je pourrais te dire de plus. J'ai un peu du mal avec ce concept donc…. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche avant de crier :

« Strak revenez ! J'ai donné vos stupides conseils. »

Un bruit de porte se fit de nouveau entendre avant que le blond ne se lève.

« Fort bien ! … Vous n'avez pas arrêté l'enregistrement ? » s'enquit-il surpris.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que je sache utiliser cet engin ? » s'enquit le blond maintenant debout et paraissant encore plus fragile qu'assis sur la chaise.

« C'est pourtant simple, vous appuyez ici, tandis que vous tournez le levier et que…. »

 _L'image s'arrêta brutalement avant de se reformer montrant de nouveau le jeune homme blond._

Son visage angulaire semblait plus pale, bien que le noir et blanc ne laisse discerner ce genre de nuance. Il portait un simple tee-shirt et regardait la camera comme s'il s'agissait de la pire tortue qu'il soit. Il lança un coup d'œil suppliant sur la gauche mais n'obtenu que le silence en réponse. Il déglutit alors avant d'inspirer. La certaine confiance qu'il semblait avoir réussi à canaliser s'évanouit en un battement de cil avant que l'insécurité et la tristesse ne reprennent place sur son visage. Il ouvrit alors la bouche dans un bruit d'étranglement étrange.

« Bonjour Antony. » déclara-t-il sur un ton crispé, avant d'avoir un léger rire incertain. « Je trouve toujours l'idée de te parler totalement folle, parce que… je ne suis pas certain que tu existeras un jour mais Stark pense que j'en ai besoin. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi. »

Il tritura ses mains, sa posture droite se désagrégea au fur et à mesure que son regard descendait sur ses genoux. Il se mordit la lèvre. Son tee-shirt tomba sur son épaule laissant découvrir la naissance de la jonction avec le bras et un bous de son pectoral, laissant apercevoir quelque côtes. Rapidement, il remit la manche en place et, désignant le vêtement, il annonça avec dérision :

« Ils ont de grande espérance pour mon changement. »

Il déglutit alors avant de ramener son regard sur l'objectif.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi St… ton père m'a amené ici. Je veux dire… Nous allions commencer, tous sont réunis, la machine est en place…. Pourtant il m'a tiré jusqu'ici pour que je te parle. Certainement pour que je puisse te donner un dernier conseil avant ce qui risque d'être ma mort. » dit-il incertain. « Ou alors a-t-il simplement voulu me laisser du temps pour me reprendre et que je ne panique pas devant une bonne partie de l'état-major… mais dans ce cas pourquoi, te parler ? »

Le blond se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux un peu perdu.

« J'ai toujours voulu protéger mon prochain. Cependant, malgré mes nombreux essais, je n'ai jamais pu. Lorsqu'à mes vingt-huit ans on a refusé de me prendre à l'armée, mon rêve de protéger ma patrie s'est évanoui. Trop frêle donc pas l'esprit assez fort. Je pensais qu'ils avaient tort après réflexion, je réalise que je n'étais même pas capable de gagner une bagarre alors une bataille… J'ai pourtant fait de nombreuses tentatives. J'ai même trompé la loi pour tenter ma chance dans d'autre centre, j'ai pris d'autre nom. Et maintenant, à trente ans j'ai enfin ma chance. Je peux leur prouver que j'en vaux la peine. Je pourrais réaliser mon rêve. Si le sérum fonctionne, je pourrais rejoindre Bucky sur le champ de bataille et aider mon peuple à gagner cette guerre ! » continua-t-il avec entrain et fierté.

Cependant, son regard pétillant se teinta de nouveau et sa voix se serra sur ses futures paroles :

« Et pourtant j'ai peur. »

Sa voix vibra et ses yeux scintillèrent plus que d'ordinaire. Il baissa la tête. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le blond ne prenne une nouvelle bouffée d'air et que son regard ne se relève, déterminé.

« Je dois y aller. Je suppose qu'il te faut un conseil, et je dirais qu'il ne faut pas que tu abandonnes. Persévère et tu arriveras à tes fins. La seule chose à ne pas oublier est qu'il faut être prêt à en assumer les conséquences. » annonça-t-il fermement, puis d'une voix plus légère il continua : « Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! Si je puis dire. »

Il se leva alors, se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la caméra _et l'écran devint noir._

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas un jeune home frêle que la caméra filma, mais un homme fort, grand, le visage carré et dure. Le regard semblait toujours clair, un peu innocent sur un faciès pareil. Il fixait la caméra avec gravité, même un peu peiné. Son corps se tenait droit, assis, mais ne laissant en rien deviner le contour de la chaise. Son tee-shirt semblait trop petit, lui collant à la peau, prêt à craquer au moindre mouvement, au moindre effort que les muscle qu'il dessinait pourraient fournir.

« Bonjour Antony. » annonça alors la voix, toujours aussi forte et pourtant douce, un peu incertaine.

Les mains puissantes se rejoignirent sur les genoux compressés par le tissu du pantalon.

« Comme tu peux le voir je ne suis pas mort. St…Ton père m'a comparé à un papillon sorti de sa chrysalide et si je n'avais pas été aussi soulagé de ne pas avoir succombé à l'opération, je l'aurais certainement mal pris. Fait moi une promesse et tente d'éviter les sarcasmes mal venus. »

La voix se voulait joyeuse mais le visage gardait cette teinte triste.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir courir si vite aller à la même vitesse qu'une voiture est impressionnant, non ? »

Un léger sourit amer se dessina sur ses lèvres avant que son regard ne se perde au-delà de la camera.

« Le docteur est mort. Il a réussi le travail de tout une vie et il est mort avant même d'avoir pu le souhaiter. Toutes ses recherches ont disparu, elles-aussi. Je suis la seule chose qu'il reste de cette réussite. » continua-t-il d'un ton amer. « Je ne pourrais te dire ce que je ressens. Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu un père plus qu'un collègue de travail. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je m'étais attaché à ce point à lui. Il m'a donné l'espoir, il a été là. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on attend d'un père ? Je n'ai jamais eu ça avec le mien. Il était trop déçu de ce que j'étais, trop imbibé d'alcool. » continua-t-il triste. « Seul Arnie ne m'a jamais regardé avec pitié. Puis Bucky, enfin, nous avions le même objectifs alors…. Et le professeur Erskine, de son vrai nom Reinstein. Je ne savais même pas comment il s'appelait ! » dit-il crispé.

Il amena ses mains à son visage avant de soupirer. Il releva la tête et laissa une main retomber alors que l'autre venait frotter sa nuque.

« Je savais que j'allais voir des personnes mourir, que des proches risqueraient leur vies, mais je pensais stupidement que la guerre n'était pas encore chez nous…. » murmura-t-il alors que son regard se voilait. « Je ne vais même pas aller combattre. » cracha-t-il avant de relever la tête, la mâchoire crispé de fureur. « Je suis la putain de meilleur arme qu'ils n'aient jamais eu en leur possession et la seule idée qu'ils ont à faire de moi est une foutue icone pour le peuple américain. Un menteur, un imposteur ! » cria-t-il, se levant légèrement.

Finalement, ses poings se crispèrent sur ses genoux avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. Quelques secondes se passèrent ainsi avant qu'il n'inspire plus fortement en rouvrant les yeux.

« Il ne faut pas jurer. Je n'aurais pas dû employer de tels mots pour un enregistrement dédié à un enfant. J'espère que tu ne le verras pas avant tes quatorze ans. » reprit-il plus doucement, un léger sourire désabusé aux lèvres.

De nouveau son regard se fit lointain avant qu'il ne se refixe sur la caméra, déterminé.

« Ne laisse jamais quelqu'un qui se croit et que tu crois digne de confiance décider à ta place. Tes choix sont tiens. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter d'appartenir à Stark Industrie. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas ton père qui m'empêche d'aller au front mais le général. Il considère que je ne saurais pas comment agir sur le terrain ou alors que je suis trop précieux pour qu'on risque de me faire capturer. ''Imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si les nazis arrivaient à reproduire le sérum Sergent Rogers !'' » mima-t-il avec aplomb avant de secouer la tête.

Il se pencha alors vers la caméra avant de poser son index sur ses lèvres.

« Ne répète jamais ce que je vais te dire. Fait comme moi, fait croire à tes supérieurs que tu es obéissant, mais ne suit jamais, jamais les ordres sans réfléchir. » continua-t-il plus déterminé que jamais, en se réinstallant sur la chaise. « Je vais faire ce qu'il demande. Monter sur scène, jouer leur petit jeu. Je continuerais à m'entraîner sans leur accord. Et dans trois mois, nous serons en Allemagne et j'irais au front. Je suis Captain América, pour le public, un gagne-pain pour l'état et un simple soldat pour l'armée. Je ne suis pas un héros, mais quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir de changer les choses et maintenant que j'en suis capable, je le ferais. »

 _L'écran devint subitement noir avant de se rallumer sur l'homme_. Ces vêtements ont changé, une étoile orne son torse et une veste kaki lui couvre les épaules.

« Bonjour Antony. Je n'ai rien à te dire aujourd'hui. Je suppose que c'est un peu bête mais aujourd'hui est ma première mission et même si je suis persuadé de réussir et bien… il y a toujours le si. Je vais sauver Bucky, le pauvre gamin que j'ai rencontré à l'inscription pour l'armée. Je l'ai encouragé alors qu'il n'avait pas l'âge. Cependant, il avait la taille et le mental. Je le regrette maintenant qu'il est prisonnier des nazis. » avoua-t-il avant de tourner vivement la tête sur le côté.

Il patienta quelques instants, tendus avant de reprendre.

« Je vais réparer cette erreur. Le prendre sous mon aile et faire de lui le meilleur des soldats possible parce que je sais que je ne pourrais le faire renoncer. Je le protégerais. » Annonça-t-il durement. « Finalement, il y a bien une leçon. Tu ne peux revenir en arrière mais tu peux changer le présent. Fait tout ce que tu peux pour réparer tes erreurs. Ce n'est pas simplement pour ta conscience, beaucoup s'en fiche, c'est pour le bien de tous. »

De nouveau, le blond se figea avant de tourner la tête vers la droite.

« Vous pourriez y aller dans quelques minutes Capitaine Rogers, j'ai trouvez un pilote. » retentit alors une voix douce mais ferme, féminine.

Le blond eut un léger sourire avant de soupirer.

« Merci Ma'am. » dit-il simplement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la caméra. « A bientôt, j'espère. »

 _L'écran se fit noir avant de réapparaître sur un homme aux cheveux foncés_.

Les yeux plissé en direction de la caméra et les traits tirés par l'incompréhension, l'homme semblait prêt à dire quelque chose. Seules ses épaules étaient visibles, dévoilant un bandage peu gracieux entourant le côté gauche, l'autre était nue. Il avait le bras tiré en direction de l'objectif. Son visage était assez dure quoi qu'encore arrondi par les marques de la jeunesse. Sa pomme d'Adam déglutit alors qu'un bruit de porte se faisait entendre et qu'il tournait la tête vers la gauche. Un bous de langue dépassa pour rejoindre le coin de ses lèvres avant qu'un sourire crispé et un air à peu près innocent ne prenne place sur son visage.

On entendit un soupire avant que le garçon ne lève les mains, dont une était largement couverte de bandage et ne déclara :

« C'est pas moi ! » la voix était grave avec un petit trémolo.

Seul un rire cristallin et communicatif lui répondit. Le garçon leva un sourcil perdu et espérant avant de sourire de manière hésitante.

« Bucky… » soupira la voix douce des précédentes vidéo, rempli d'affection.

« Avoue que ça pique la curiosité Cap ! » se défendit le garçon. « C'est de Stark non ? Ça ressemble beaucoup à une caméra, mais les dernières que j'ai vues étaient, plus grandes. Vraiment plus grande, elle faisait environs six fois la taille de celle-là ! »

Une silhouette se forma à côté du brun avant que le visage amusé du blond n'apparaisse dans le cadre.

« Bonjour Antony, je te présente James Barnes. » annonça-t-il d'une voix sérieuse alors que son sourire et ses yeux treillissaient son amusement.

Le garçon, à côté, écarquilla les yeux avant de s'avancer brusquement.

« Tu veux dire que c'est un communicateur avec image ! Que ce Antony nous voit là ? Au putain, je suis à poil ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en gigotant tentant de couvrir sa virilité.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployé alors que le garçon relevait la tête indigné.

« Très drôle ! Hilarant Steve ! » se plaignit-il avant de le foudroyer du regard puis de reporter son attention sur la caméra. « De toute façon si cela avait été un communicateur, on aurait vu l'image de la personne concerné ! » murmura-t-il en ronchonnant.

Le blond à ses côtés n'avaient pas arrêté de rire, les larmes commençant à lui monter aux yeux. Le brun le frappa du coude avant de pousser un petit cri aigue de douleur. Cela stoppa l'hilarité de son voisin qui se tourna vers lui, le regard inquiet.

« Où as-tu mal ? » s'empressa-t-il de demander.

« Là où j'ai eu la stupidité d'essayer de te frapper. » fit remarquer le brun un air boudeur sur le visage.

Le blond haussa un sourcil avant de secouer la tête de dépit et amusé.

« Et pourquoi as-tu une caméra ? » s'enquit le brun.

« Pour parler à Antony. » fut la réponse apparemment évidente du blond.

« Et qui est Antony ? » continua le garçon commençant à s'énerver.

« Le fils d'Howard. »

« Stark ? »

« Stark. »

« Ça se reproduit ce genre de personne ? » s'enquit le garçon étonné.

« Apparemment. »

« Stark n'est pas marié ! » fit remarquer le brun après quelques secondes.

« En effet. »

« Alors il n'a pas d'enfant ! Steve, qui est Antony ? »

« Le fils d'Howard. » amusé de la situation.

Le garçon sembla sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux avant de soupirer et de reprendre.

« Admettons. Pourquoi enregistres-tu des vidéos pour le fils de Stark. »

« Je suis son parrain. »

« Dans ce cas, tu l'as rencontré. Pourquoi faire des vidéos ? »

« Parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

« Est-ce que Stark à un fils, au moins ? »

« Pas encore. »

« …. Laisse-moi résumé ça. » reprit Bucky au bout de quelques secondes. « Tu fais des vidéos pour ton filleul qui n'existe pas et que Stark va appeler Antony. » finit-il sceptique.

« En effet. » assura le blond une leur moqueuse dans les yeux.

« Tu te moques de moi ? » s'enquit le brun plutôt sérieux.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il sur le point de craquer.

« Parce que je ne serais peut-être plus de ce monde lorsqu'il naîtra et que selon Howard, je suis l'homme le plus bon qu'il n'est jamais rencontré. » fit-il remarquer.

Le garçon l'observa un instant semblant juger de la véracité de ses propos avant d'acquiescer.

« Stark est cinglé, mais il a raison à ton sujet. » observa-t-il avant de tourner un regard intéressé à la caméra. « Dit, tu voudrais pas faire un petit truc pour mon futur enfant ? »

« Pardon ? » s'enquit le blond apparemment déstabilisé.

« Et bien quoi ? Il n'y a pas que le fils de Stark qui ait le droit au meilleur des parrains qui soit. Si j'ai une fille, elle s'appellera Natasha, un garçon, Romain. »

« Non. C'est vraiment stupide.»

« Tu le fais bien pour Stark ! » fit-il remarquer.

« Parler à un filleul imaginaire, d'accords, mais deux, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. » ajouta-t-il avant de sortir du champ.

Le garçon suivit du regard un mouvement qui passa derrière la caméra avant qu'il ne murmure.

« Je piquerais les vidéo et remplacerais les prénoms. »

« Je t'ai entendu ! »

« Gnagnagnagna…..Морон , предатель ... Мы клятву верности , и вот как мы поблагодарили ! »

« Arrête de parler russe ! » s'exaspéra l'autre homme avant de réapparaitre devant la caméra. « En tout cas, voici Bucky et je tiens à dire qu'il apprécie énormément ton père. »

« Quoi ! » fut l'étrange gargarisme qui sortit de la bouche du brun. « Cet ignoble emmerdeur ! Ce satané je sais tous ! Ce Dom juan de pacotille et froussard ! »

« Je tiens à te rappeler qu'il est celui qui a piloté l'avion qui m'a permis de venir te sauver, que c'est lui qui fait nos armes qui nous ont sauvé la mise à de nombreuses reprises, comme il y a deux jours. » fit-il remarquer en pointant du doigt les bandages de l'autre garçon et soulevant un sourcil autoritaire. « De plus, tu es tout autant séducteur que lui, si ce n'est qu'il est plus riche et plus demandé. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir réussi à séduire la serveuse avant toi. »

« Si je peux ! » annonça le brun avant de sortir du champ en laissant apercevoir un torse musclé puis une hanche dénudé et de disparaître complétement.

Le blond, lui, secouait la tête amusé avant de de nouveau se tourner vers la caméra.

« Il ne faut jamais être mauvais perdant. Bucky admire Howard au fond de lui… » on entendit un bruit indigné avant que le blond ne reprenne. « Très, très, très au fond de lui. » finit-il.

 _L'écran devint noir_.

A Suivre...

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour, voici donc la suite.**

 **Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi.**

 **Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent ou on mis en favoris cette fic.**

 **Je ne possède malheureusement pas une assez bonne connexion internet pour répondre au review mais vous remercie tous chaudement.**

 **J'espère** **que vous apprécierez cette suite.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 :**

« On ne devrait pas faire cela. » chuchota une voix grave, profonde, inquiète.

L'écran bougea, laissant apercevoir une légère lueur, des ombres, une végétation prit place éclairée par la faible lueur de la lune.

« Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour tout. Ayez un peu confiance. » soupira la voix maintenant connue de Bucky. « Je le connais bien, il en a besoin. » fut sa réponse alors que la caméra tanguait au rythme de pas.

Un bruit d'assentiment se fit entendre alors que l'écran s'ouvrait sur une petite clairière éclairée en son centre par un feu de bois. Une silhouette était assise au côté du feu, imposante. L'homme installé là était blond et son uniforme kaki et bleu était couvert de sang. Alors que la caméra se rapprochait et contournait l'homme, une pelle et un trois tas de terre fraîche jonchaient le sol, ornés pour deux d'une croix et pour la dernière d'une étoile de David.

La caméra encadra alors l'homme blond qui avait la tête baissée, les mains croisées sur les genoux. Un des hommes pour l'instant hors champ déglutit avant qu'une main de couleur ne se pose sur l'épaule puissante de l'homme prostré.

« Cap ? » s'enquit une voix à l'accent argentin, inquiète.

« Nous allons perdre d'autre homme Cap, il faut que vous… » s'agaça une autre voix avant que la caméra ne se tourne vers lui, dévoilant un visage angulaire et un camarade à ses côtés l'empêchant d'en dire plus.

« Je sais Hol'… » répondit toute fois la voix profonde mais légèrement brisée de Steve.

De nouveau la caméra fut cadrée sur l'homme blond. Ce dernier déglutit avant de relever la tête pour la tourner vers les trois tombes à ses côtés. Il resta un instant silencieux avant de relever les yeux vers les personnes derrière la caméra.

« Je sais mais quoi que vous puissiez en penser, je trouve cela juste d'honorer leurs mémoires et je... » son regard se perdit un peu alors que ses mots se tarissaient.

« Nous sommes des soldats, Cap, nous savons que nous risquons tous de crever. » fit remarquer une voix sur la gauche.

Le Capitain eut un léger sourire amer avant de relever la tête.

« C'est peut-être ce que j'oublie. Nous nous battons pour notre pays et nous mourrons pour lui. Chacun d'entre vous risque de mourir demain... Je dois arriver à l'accepter. »

Un léger silence se mit en place alors que le blond tournait le regard vers les trois tombes.

« La mort d'un amis ne devrait pas être quelque chose qui nous laisse indifférent, qu'il soit près à mourir ou non. » murmura-t-il.

Sur ses mots, un chuchotement de Bucky proche de la caméra se fit entendre : « Arrêtes l'enregistrement. »

 _L'écran devint noir._

Le blond était toujours aux mêmes endroits, assis sur son rondin. Au loin on entendait des cris de joies, des rires, certains chantaient, plus ou moins faux. Le sourire sur le visage de Steve n'atteignait pas ses yeux mais il semblait moins triste.

« Bonjour Antony. » débuta-t-il après quelques secondes. « Les gars ont pris la caméra, Bucky pensant que j'apprécierais mais j'avoue préféré ne parler qu'à toi et non a cette bande de bras cassés. » continua-t-il un début de lueur amusé dans le regard.

Il fit une petite pose avant de passer un bous de langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

« J'aimerais que tu naisses lorsque la guerre sera finie. Que tu n'ais pas à perdre tes amis pour elle. Que tu ne craignes pas ces horreurs. »

Un léger sourire amer prit place sur son visage.

« Bien que j'en doute. Ton père aime trop faire des armes pour quitter ce buisness même la guerre finit. Il m'a même fait ce bouclier ! » continua-t-il amusé. « Plus résistant qu'aucun autre matériau. Le vibranium apparemment. »

Le blond releva alors la tête et contempla le ciel un instant avant de soupirer.

« Nous partons pour l'Allemagne demain, malheureusement nous ne pouvons y accéder directement, nous allons devoir passer par les pays slaves. Je crains que nous ne perdions plus d'hommes pendant le voyage que pendant les combats. Je ne voulais pas vraiment abandonné Mark, Al' et Josh'. Les laisser là en Italie. Nous avons gagné d'autres alliées. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous sommes des soldats. Je t'espères de ne jamais en devenir un. »

Sur ce regard triste, _l'écran devint noir_.

L'objectif s'ouvrit sur une montagne, personne ne se trouvait à l'horizon pourtant les soldats précédant semblaient sur le qui-vive, foudroyant du regard l'air face à eux.

« Comment peut-on savoir que vous nous dites la vérité ? » résonna alors la voix de Steve qui se tenait derrière la caméra.

« Vous ne pouvez pas. » fut la réponse de l'air face à lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que l'écran se tournait vers Bucky, _il devint noir_.

« Donc les vampires ne sont pas visible par les surfaces réfléchissantes ou la caméra. » fit remarquer une voix de femme encore inconnue.

L'écran fit alors apparaître une brunette les lunettes aux yeux et un petit sourire penseur aux lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard, ses traies fins se tendirent et elle jeta un regard interloquée à la caméra.

« Chiote ! »

Elle se précipita sur l'objet dévoilant une épaule nue et un début de poitrine couvert de bandage avant qu'elle ne murmure.

« Comment arrêtons cette engin de malheur ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ? » s'enquit alors d'une voix amusée Steve.

La caméra alors triballée dans tous les sens, se fixa sur l'homme blond les bras croisés, accoudé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Rien, je regardais la vidéo faites des vampires, malheureusement je l'ai allumée. » expliqua la femme de derrière la caméra.

Une moue agacée prit place sur le visage de Steve avant qu'il ne se rapproche en deux enjambées.

« Cette caméra n'est pas un jeu, donne la moi. » ordonna-t-il un peu sèchement.

L'image se tourna alors brusquement vers la femme la dévoilant quasi nue. Le drap qui recouvrait son intimité ne cachait en rien sa statue, petite et en muscle elle semblait blessée.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle d'une voix mesurée et calme le regard fixe et légèrement dure posé sur le soldat.

« Je... C'est Howard qui me l'a donnée. » avoua-t-il à mis voix alors que l'image revenait sur lui.

« Je m'en serais doutée. » s'amusa-t-elle alors qu'elle le contournait.

Sa tête arrivait à peine aux épaules de l'homme. Elle lui apposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de refixer son regard sur l'objet.

« Bonjour Tony. » annonça-t-elle alors avec une voix chantante, un accent italien perçant fortement.

Steve tourna un regard surpris vers elle.

« Comment... ? »

« Bucky est bavard. » annonça-t-elle amusée. « Et apparemment, Stark déterminé. Il m'a fait des avances tu sais. Peut-être vais-je devenir la mère ! » continua-t-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Steve la regarda amusée par ces dernières paroles.

« Je n'imagines même pas quel genre d'enfant pourrait survivre entre vous deux. »

Elle fit une moue avant de donner un coup de poing à l'homme dans l'épaule. Ce dernier fléchit un peu mais ne se déperdit pas de son sourire.

« Un peu de respect à la première femme ayant vaincu le grand Cap'tain América ! »

Le blond secoua la tête avant que son regard ne s'éclair d'une idée nouvelle et qu'il ne tourna la tête vers la caméra.

« Nouvelle leçon : l'humilité ! »

« Et c'est toi qui lui dit ça ! » le coupa la femme amusée.

« Ne penses jamais être le plus fort ou avoir l'avantage. Ne crois jamais être arrivé au bous car il y aura toujours quelqu'un d'autre plus fort ou plus malin pour te prouver le contraire. Ne soit pas suffisant et continue d'avancer. Ne reste jamais sur tes acquis. » compléta-t-il avec un léger regard rêveur.

« Ou tu finiras mis au tapis par une femme faisant la moitiés de ta taille et la quart de ton poids. » termina la femme amusée de la situation.

« Les apparences sont aussi plus que trompeuses. » ajouta le blond.

« Comme nous l'ont si bien montré les vampires. » compléta-t-elle.

Le blond la coupa avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin en posant sa main sur le bouche de la jeune femme.

« Pas devant lui, Anna. »

« J'en parle bien à Maria. » fit-elle remarquer.

« C'est ta petite sœur et elle a déjà treize ans. » rétorqua l'homme.

Elle secoua la tête avant qu'un léger sourire ne vienne ornée ses lèvres.

« Quoi encore ? » s'enquit l'homme le visage légèrement blasé.

« Je viens de me dire que vu son caractère seule ma sœur pourrait mater Howard. »

« Ne racontes pas de bêtise. » rétorqua Steve.

« Qui sait ? Maria Stark. Cela lui irait bien ! » elle finit sa phrase avec un grand geste de la main et se détourna, ses cheveux de jais virevoltants dans les aires.

Steve la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaissent de l'écran et plus encore. On entendit un bruit de porte claquant avant qu'il ne tourne de nouveau la tête vers la caméra. Ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement.

« Si elle a raison et que Maria est ta mère, alors tu as beaucoup de chance. Cette petite a un sacrée caractère mais une chose est sure, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour sa famille. Si elle devient vraiment ta mère alors tu seras plus qu'aimé. » son regard s'assombrit alors que des larmes ne se formaient aux bords de ses yeux. « Ma mère est morte. » avoua-t-il à mis mots, la gorge serrée. « Elle a succombé à une pneumonie. La solitude ne l'a pas aidé. Je... Je l'ai toujours vu invincible, j'étais celui toujours malade, elle l'infirmière me soignant. »

Un léger sourire releva le coin de ses lèvres mes ses yeux restèrent tristes et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il resta ainsi un léger instant, déglutissant avec difficulté.

« Si j'ai un seul à conseil à te donner que tu dois retenir aujourd'hui c'est celui là : chéris ta mère, toujours. Ton père est incapable de parler d'émotion avec ceux qui comptes et s'il te dit un jour quelque chose de positif ou de gentils, se sera certainement par l'intermédiaire d'une vidéo comme celle-ci. Peut-être me trompe-je. Mais si telle est le cas, ne lui en tiens pas rigueur, je ne connais pas d'homme comme lui qui aurait fait ce qu'il a fait. Cependant, une chose est sure, la femme qui partagera sa vie devra savoir aimer assez pour le supporter. Cette femme sera certainement une des mère les plus attentionnées. Parfois elles sont trops présentes. » sourit-il de nouveau un peu dans ses pensées. « Mais profites de chaque instant avec elle, car lorsque tu la perds, ils deviennent trop courts. »

Sur ses derniers mots, un larmes roula le long de sa joue avant que l _'écran ne devienne noir._

« Bonjour Antony » résonna la voix du blond avant même que l'écran ne s'ouvre sur quelque chose.

Le visage du blond était en sueur, couvert de terre et de sang séché. L'endroit était sombre et l'homme continua en chuchotant.

« Nous sommes arrivés à la frontière allemande, nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attends de l'autre côté, je suppose que nous allons y perdre plus que nous allons y gagner. La mission est une que j'aime le moins, éclaire. Si tout se passe bien, dans trois jours nous sommes en Angletterre. J'ai peut-être été un peu pessimiste pour le voyage mais, ici, je crains de n'être que réaliste. »

Il fit une pause en baissant la tête avant que son regard ne se tourne sur le côté. Il eut un léger sourire avant que son regard ne se repose sur la caméra.

« Regard bien ces hommes Antony, car ce sont eux les vrais héros. »

Sur ces paroles, la caméra pivota montrant des hommes endormis Tous semblaient, sales et couverts de terre. Certains ronflaient, les jambes adossés contre les carcasses de véhicules. D'autres dormaient dedans. L'un avait même sa tête sur le volant, ne semblant pas avoir bouger de là depuis qu'il avait stopper le moteur. Bucky était visible plus loin, installé contre un arbre, sa nuque formant un angle étrange, la bouche grande ouverte. Tous les soldats, semblaient exténués, dormant comme de bien heureux, qu'importe leur position.

Finalement la caméra lui fit de nouveau face.

« Je ne suis presque plus fatigué et je n'ai dormi que trois heures. Ces hommes avancent à mon rythme et se battent à mes côtés comme s'ils avaient mes capacités. Je suis avantager, cela est claire et je suis certainement le héro que d'écrive les bandes dessinées. » avoua le blond avant que son regard ne se perde de nouveau sur les hommes l'accompagnant. « Mais pour moi, ce sont ces hommes qui valent le plus. »

Sur ces mots, _l'écran devint noir_.

Une musique forte se fit entendre avant qu'une petite salle de salon ne face sont apparition. La pièce était bondée. La plus part des personnes présentes n'étaient pas connues, mais un petit groupe sur la piste de danse rassemblait quelques visages des soldats du Cap'tain habillés en costume kaki, la femme Anna, dansant avec une enfant assez âgée supposément sa sœur, les mêmes cheveux bruns et le même sourire aux lèvres, elles encore vêtues plutôt bien. Plus loin, la caméra discernait des serveurs et serveuses, naviguant entre les tables avec habilité et portant de nombreux verres. Le salon était faiblement décoré mais le bar proposait toute une panoplie de bouteille. Plus loin, un petit groupe se tenait un l'écart, regroupé autour d'une petite radio de bois.

La caméra fit alors un tour de la table sur laquelle elle se trouvait, plusieurs chaise vide défilaire avant qu'elle ne se fixe sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

« Que faites-vous monsieur Rogers ? » s'enquit ce dernier, d'une voix posée et douce, n'ayant pas le besoin de crier pour passer outre le musique Jazz de l'époque.

« J'enseignes Jarvis, j'enseignes. » fut la réponse amusée provenant de derrière la caméra.

Un sourcils interrogatif se leva sur le visage de l'homme aux cheveux clairs mais il ne dit rien de plus alors que la caméra pivotait sur le côté montrant alors Bucky sur son trente et un dans son costume militaire, une femme brune plutôt jolie, portant un uniforme de serveuse et un autre homme, la moustache le vieillissant de quelques années, plutôt bien habillé dans son costume trois pièces. Les trois parlaient, enfin les deux hommes parlaient tandis que la serveuse affichait tantôt une moue gênée tantôt une agacée. Finalement le petit jeu des deux hommes sembla l'excéder puisqu'elle leur faussa compagnie. Un léger rire roque retentit derrière la caméra vite rejoint par un autre plus cristallin.

« Le jeune maître et Monsieur Barnes n'arriveront jamais à un compromis. » fit remarquer l'homme encore à la gauche de Steve.

« Ils ont les mêmes goûts en matière de femme, c'est normale qu'ils se fassent concurrence. » nota-t-il.

« Ils ont surtout le même âge. » annonça l'homme avant que la caméra ne vacille légèrement se posant alors sur la table, son champ étant limité par quelques verres.

On aperçut tout de même les deux hommes précédant revenir vers la table se chamaillant.

« Parfois on l'oublie. Vingt ans et Bucky est déjà sur le champ de bataille. » réfléchit à haute voix Steve.

« Et monsieur, déjà à la tête d'une grande entreprise. » compléta Jarvis.

« Howard se veillit par la moustache, il ne pourrait faire autrement. »

« Et le jeune Bucky a les yeux d'un homme qui a déjà trop vu. »

Un silence prit place alors qu'un verre tintait de derrière la caméra.

« Je suis heureux que Monsieur se soit fait un si bon ami. » continua l'homme avec une plus grande douceur encore dans la voix.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut alors un grand éclat de rire du Cap'tain. Plus loin, alors que les deux hommes traversait la foule dansante, on les aperçut être rejoint par les deux sœurs. La plus âgée, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de lancer quelque chose à l'homme à la moustache puis de se détourner de lui pour tendre sa main à Bucky qui l'emmena valser.

L'homme se retrouva alors avec l'enfant qui le dévisagea un instant avant de lui tendre la main à son tour. Le brun tourna son regard vers la caméra avec une petite moue désespérée, les yeux d'une biche pris entre les phares d'une voiture. Seul un bruit de mouvement de tissu répondit à sa requête et il accepta la main de l'enfant.

Un léger rire retenu raisonna alors de derrière la caméra.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

« Je repenses à ce que Anna m'a dit dans l'infirmerie il y a quelques semaines. » avoua le blond avec un amusement certain dans la voix. « Que seule Maria réussirait à dompter Howard. »

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un éclat de rire de l'autre homme. Une voix alors féminine perça, la même que quelque vidéo précédemment.

« Qu'y a -t-il messieurs ? »

« Peggy. » salua alors Steve d'une vivacité effrayante. « Vous êtes venue. » fit-il enfin remarquer alors qu'un bruit de chaise indiquait qu'il se levait.

On le vit alors rentrer dans le champ de la caméra et tirer un chaise où s'installa alors une magnifique femme brune. Les cheveux dégagés de son visage, une peau plutôt pâle et des lèvres d'une couleur profonde, certainement rouge. Elle sourit alors à Steve avant que son regard ne suive un mouvement qui le ramena derrière la caméra.

« Je n'allais pas manquer cette occasion, il est rare que nous puissions nous reposer. » fit-elle remarquer alors qu'elle se relaxait un peu sur sa chaise.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une alarme sourde retentit et le chaos prit place dans le salon. La caméra fut soulever brutalement avant qu'elle ne pointe vers le sol, balancer au rythme de pas.

« Jarvis, rejoignez Howard et aller... » commença à ordonner Steve.

 _L'écran devint noir._

« Bonjour Antony » résonna la voix de Steve.

Il semblait las et ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat.

« Nous sommes en Autriche, nous avons découvert... » il s'interrompit avant de secouer la tête. « Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ce genre de chose. »

Un léger bruit de craquement se fit entendre et il patienta silencieux, les yeux guettant vers la droite. Au bous de quelques secondes il reprit, plus rapidement :

« Oublie tout ce que j'ai pu te dire sur le devoir, l'envie de protéger. Avoir la conviction de protéger son peuple, son pays, de faire le bien. Rien ne justifie de tuer, prendre des vies. La guerre est un massacre un jeu dans lequel les soldats sont des pions. J'ai honte de ce que nous vivons. » souffla-t-il.

Il fit une courte pose déglutissant.

« Nous nous donnons des droits que nous ne devrions pas avoir. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Mourir ou vaincre, c'est la seule loi que nous suivons encore. »

Il baissa la tête un instant avant de la relever avec rage.

« Je pensais faire la bonne chose, être un avantage. Devenir un soldat pour protéger mon pays. Cependant... Je me trompais. Je suis un meurtrier, nous le sommes tous. Nous ne voyons plus derrière nos ennemis. Nous ne sommes plus des individus mais des soldats et j'ai peur que lorsque tous cela serra fini, nous ne l'oublions... que je l'oublie. » reprit-il alors que son regard se glaça. « Je deviens comme les autres. Je ne pleures plus la perte de nos compagnons, ça ne sert à rien. Après la guerre, j'avais espoir de poursuivre mes études. »

Il eut un léger sourire avant de reprendre sur le ton de la confidence, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« Je voulais être artiste. Avant que la guerre ne vienne, je voulais être artiste. Rien à voir avec ma condition physique. J'avais juste envie de pouvoir montrer au autre la beauté que ce monde renfermait. J'aimais me libérer dans l'expression artistique, la peinture, le dessin... Je voulais... » il perdit l'étincelle qui venait de naître dans son regard. « Je regrette d'être Cap'tain América et je le regretterais certainement toute ma vie. Je n'ai pas... plus le choix. Je suis le héro. Je devrais suivre les ordres et protéger, les autres compterons sur moi. Je ne pourrais plus avoir une vie normale. C'est égoïste de penser ainsi je le sais. » avoua-t-il à mis mots.

Il leva de nouveau la tête et fixa un point sur la gauche cette fois avant de murmurer à la caméra :

« C'est égoïste de vouloir avoir une vie loin des combats. De ne plus vouloir perdre ses amis à chaque combat. Je... » il s'arrêta avant de reprendre en soufflant. « Je pense que tu me connaîtras plus que la plus part des personnes dont je suis proche. Tu vas rire... » reprit-il avec un léger sourire. « Ou pas, je ne sais pas vraiment, mais c'est pour toi que je me bats ces derniers jours. Pour pouvoir te donner un avenir moins dangereux. »

Son sourire se fit plus doux avant qu'il ne rit, légèrement perdu.

« Je ne sais même pas comment tu seras, je t'imagines, mais je me trompes surement. Peut-être ne vivras-tu pas. Je m'attache à toi alors que tu n'existes pas... » il finit, le visage un peu fermé.

Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre.

« Je suis Cap'tain América, le héro des Etas-Unis, l'espoir du peuple... et la seule chose qui me motive n'est qu'un enfant qui n'existe pas. » annonça-t-il désabusé. « J'espère qu'après ces massacres j'arriverais à retrouver la justice qui me guidait. Pour l'instant, tu suffiras. »

Il poussa un petit soupire avant de se pencher en avant.

 _L'écran devint noir._

« Il ne me croit pas. » annonça une vois sèche alors que la caméra s'ouvrait sur un claire de lune plutôt beau.

La vision descendit ensuite pour montrer une petite tente retrancher des autres qui défilaient et tanguaient au rythme du vent et des pas.

« Et tu crois que c'est en lui volant sa caméra que tu lui prouveras quoi que soit. » fit alors remarquer une autre voix plus roque et agacée.

« Ils ne peuvent pas... »

« Franchement en quoi est-ce gênant ? » s'enquit l'autre avec énervement maintenant.

« C'est illégale. » répliqua l'homme d'un ton ferme alors qu'il se rapprochait de la tente la plus reculée. « Et ils utilisent sa tente, sans qu'il le sache ! » reprit-il enchaînant ses arguments.

L'autre allait rétorquer quelques choses lorsque des bruits se firent entendre et qu'on aperçoive deux hommes, appartenant à la masse des soldats, arriver. Ils souriaient tous les deux, semblant partager quelque chose car ne se lâchant pas du regard. Finalement, arrivé à la tente, le premier, un peu plus petit et blond prit la main de l'autre, plus grand et le teint légèrement mate. Alors qu'ils pénétraient la tente, on les vit se rapprocher et leurs lèvres se touchèrent avant qu'ils ne soient totalement caché par le drap.

Un silence prit place alors qu'aucun mouvement ne se faisait.

« Tu ne me croyais pas. » fit alors remarquer la voix du premier homme.

Le silence de nouveau. La caméra se rapprocha davantage de la tente. Alors qu'on était à quelque pas, on commença à entendre des bruits, des rires, de léger gémissement discret. Finalement, une main rentra dans le champ de vision, prête à ouvrir la tente. Cependant, on le tira en arrière, le mouvement fut si brusque que la caméra tomba au sol dans les herbes folles. Elle put cependant montrer l'homme précédant qui se faisait éloigner de la tente par un Steve plutôt mécontent. L'autre homme était toujours au loin, déglutissant, apparemment choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Je vous avez dit de ne pas y penser ! » entendit-on la voix du blond crisée de loin.

« Vous étiez au courant. Vous protégez ces traîtres ! » cracha l'autre avec verve tandis qu'il tentait de se défaire de la poigne du Cap'tain.

« Oui. Nous risquons nos vie à chaque instant, il est stupide qu'ils ne puissent pas être heureux alors que demain est peut-être leur dernier jours. »

« C'est illégale ! Dégouttant !» rétorqua l'autre. « Vous pensez que les gars vont accepter ça !? »

« Ils ont accepter que Pit' et Hol' leur sauvent la vie à plusieurs reprises, je ne vois pas en quoi ça les générait. » trancha Steve d'un ton sans appel, sa voix n'étant cependant plus qu'un murmure.

Pourtant, l'homme répliqua quelques choses, mais ils continuaient de s'éloigner à grand pas et bientôt, les trois hommes disparurent du champ de vision. La caméra filma alors en silence les quelques insectes et petites bêtes qui passèrent devant elle. En fond sonore le vent qui s'engouffrait dans ses capteurs, entre-coupé parfois de gémissement venant de derrière, plus fort que certain, et de quelque chuchotis inaudible. Finalement, au bous de longue minutes, voir presque une heure, du mouvement se fit entendre par derrière. Les voiles de la tentes claquèrent les uns contre les autres et des bruits de pas retentirent, faisant vibrer la caméra toujours au sol.

« Regarde. » souffla alors une voix grave avant que la caméra ne se soulève.

Elle pivota alors et montra l'homme blond, des taches de rousseur lui parsemant le visage. Il tourna son regard vers son compagnon qui vint se caler à ses côtés, sa tête frôlant l'épaule de l'autre lorsqu'il se baissa, laissant découvrirent un visage marqué de cicatrices.

« C'est la caméra de Cap. » fit-il remarquer.

« Que fait-elle là ? » s'enquit l'autre déglutissant.

Son compagnon secoua la tête avant de prendre la caméra. Il la retourna alors.

« Cap y tient beaucoup, ce n'est pas lui qui l'a laissé là. Je l'éteins et je vais la remettre dans sa tente. »

Un acquiescement se fit entendre alors que _la caméra s'éteignait sur un petit scarabée, luisant à la lueur de la lune. L'écran devint noir._

A suivre

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous aimez toujours. Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez._

 _A bientôt._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour, voici donc la suite._

 _Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi._

 _Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent ou on mis en favoris cette fic._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite. L'aventure s'arrête bientôt. Plus qu'un chapitre_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 :**

Le soleil se leva sur la montagne avoisinante. Quelques neiges perçaient l'horizon. Finalement, la caméra se tourna dévoilant Steve, les cheveux virevoltant légèrement dans le vent. Il avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour Antony. » commença-t-il alors qu'il tournait son regard vers le lointain. « Je me souviens t'avoir parlé de mes envies artistiques. Regarde ce paysage et dit-moi que tu ne vois pas seulement un bel hectare de terre pour y construire une nouvelle usine. » continua-t-il en tournant la caméra. « C'est la réponse qu'Howard a eu. » souffla-t-il, semblant déçu.

La caméra se tourna de nouveau vers le blond, on aperçut alors les hautes herbes dans lesquels ce dernier était assis et, au loin, par-dessus son épaule, un campement. Des hommes s'agitaient mais aucun ne semblait préoccupé.

« Je pense qu'Howard a été un artiste, avant de devoir commencer à gérer son entreprise et à la faire fructifier. On ne réussit pas à concevoir de tels objets sans une grande imagination, le petit plus de chaque artiste. Mais il a perdu cela au profit de l'industrie. »

Il fit une petite pause avant de reprendre.

« Howard est du genre à vouloir léguer son entreprise à ses descendants. Tu seras certainement confronté aux mêmes questions et aux mêmes problèmes. Mais s'il te plait, voit au moins la beauté de ce paysage et de tous les autres que tu vas pouvoir rencontrer. »

A ces mots, le blond parut triste. Il esquissa cependant un léger sourire.

« Essaye de ne pas perdre ton âme d'enfant, de toujours réussir à t'émerveiller de ce que tu ne connais pas, si tu l'as eu un jour. »

Sur ces mots, l' _écran devint noir_.

L'image fut tout d'abord flou, dessinant un petit croquis dont les lignes semblaient trop proches pour être distinctes. Puis, lentement, l'image se recula, permettant d'entrevoir les contours du petit carnet supportant le croquis. Ce dernier représentait un visage enfantin. Les traits étaient juvéniles, une curiosité avide dans les yeux. L'enfant représenté possédait des cheveux sombres, légèrement bouclé et désordonné. Le regard malicieux semblait lui aussi de couleur sombre bien que pétillant. L'enfant semblait assez petit, lui donnant environs six ans.

Il était assis en tailleur, tenant dans une main un petit camion et dans l'autre un tournevis. Il tendait fièrement le jouet en l'air, un sourire victorieux sur son visage. Il était simplement vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un short, pied nu sur un sol d'aspect parquet.

Lentement, la feuille tomba et l'image disparut laissant apercevoir un autre croquis. Sur ce dernier, l'enfant semblait plus grand d'une dizaine d'année. L'adolescent avait toujours les cheveux légèrement désordonné, mais plus court, tel qu'on ne faisait que percevoir l'ondulation du cheveu. Le regard semblait plus vieux, plus triste mais toujours aussi curieux. Un léger sourire mi-charmeur, mi-amusé ornait ses lèvres, tandis qu'il montrait avec désinvolture un petit appareil indéterminé.

Le dessin ne montrait qu'une partie de son corps, s'arrêtant à la taille mais détaillant avec une certaine précision un magnifique costume trois pièces, tombant finement sur l'adolescent à la silhouette fuselé.

Le dessin trembla légèrement avant que des doigts ne révèlent une nouvelle feuille. Cette dernière représentait un croquis inachevé, dessinant avec réalisme un Bucky plus âgé d'une vingtaine d'année et un Howard pompeux, des rides commençant à s'installer sur son visage. Se tenant à leur côté une troisième personne, au même très que l'enfant précédant. Tous étaient simplement vêtus, semblant discuté avec amusement.

Le garçon semblait avoir une vingtaine d'année, une petite barbe naissant sur son menton. Il avait les cheveux virevoltant, totalement désordonné. Son sourire était sincère et aimant, son regard tourné vers Howard avec admiration et peur. Ses traits avaient perdus toutes marques de jeunesse, révélant un homme au visage carré bien que fin, idée souligné par sa barbe de quelque jour. Il ressemblait assez à Howard, ainsi placé à ses côtés, mais ils n'étaient en aucun cas semblables.

Ses mains étaient en l'air, semblant parler à sa place, tandis que les deux autres hommes le fixaient avec attention et fierté pour Howard, et amusement et tendresse pour Bucky.

Le dessin disparut alors et on put voir apparaître la chevelure coiffé, ordonné et clair de Steve. Ce dernier avait une certaine lueur tendre dans le regard alors que son sourire se faisait embarrassé.

« Bonjour Antony. » souffla-t-il alors tandis que la caméra ballottait légèrement.

On put apercevoir une pièce fermé, et un lit un peu plus loin, recouvert d'autre papier, tous couvert de croquis.

« Depuis que je t'ai parlé de ma passion, je n'ai pas arrêté de dessiné. J'y ai passé tellement de temps que tous les gars du Commandos peuvent être fier de posséder des dizaines de portraits chacun. » annonça-t-il amusé. « Alors je me suis légèrement amusé à tenter de te représenter, comme je t'imagine dans mon esprit. Comment tu pourrais être. Ce ne sont que des esquisses mais j'en suis plutôt fier. » avoua-t-il avec une certaine retenue.

Il plongea son regard sur ses mains tenant toujours le carnet et croquis. Ses yeux se plissèrent assez pour que de petites pattes doigts ne viennent orner leur coin.

« J'espère t'avoir fait justice. Sinon, mes plus plates excuses. » reprit-il tournant son regard enjoué vers la caméra.

Son regard se fit alors légèrement plus triste.

« ''Tout art vaut la peine d'être partagé. Que le reste du monde s'en souvienne ou non, il ne faut jamais le garder pour soi. Que vous aillez du talent ou non, propagé votre talent, pour que d'autre puisse s'en inspirer.'' Cela vient de Monsieur Klaus. Mon tout premier professeur d'art. Il m'a appris à faire un chef d'œuvre avec un crayon et une feuille de papier. ''De quoi d'autre peut-on bien avoir besoin ?'' » continua-t-il mimant de toute évidence l'homme, l'index levé en l'air. « Aujourd'hui c'est à moi de te l'apprendre. »

De nouveau, il fit une courte pause avant de soupirer.

« Les Nazis détruisent ses œuvres et c'est un de leur plus grand tords. »

Steve secoua la tête avant de lever la main et de la secouer.

« Mais je suis là pour leur botter les fesses, non ? »

Sur ses paroles, il commença à fredonner un air patriotique avant de rire et de se pencher vers la caméra. _L'écran devint noir_.

« Non ! »

Le cri de Steve résonna avant même qu'une image ne prenne place. Cette dernière dévoila alors le visage excessivement près de Howard.

« Si je dois enseigner la valse, autant ne le faire qu'une fois dans ma vie. » rétorqua l'homme brun d'un ton légèrement pompeux.

La caméra se tourna alors et dévoila Steve en training et tee-shirt et Bucky à ses côtés, se mordant fortement la lèvre, une hilarité mal contenue lui peignant le visage.

« Si j'entends la moindre remarque je te concocte un entrainement spéciale. » fut la menace à voix basse que fit Steve alors qu'il levait un doigt réprobateur, le regard toujours fixé sur la caméra.

« Une remarque ? Moi ! Jamais ! » rétorqua Bucky alors qu'il se reprenait et se redressait.

La caméra tangua alors et un léger choc retentit. Puis un bruit de frottement se fit entendre tandis que les deux hommes fixaient un mouvement hors champ. Enfin, on aperçut Howard se placer à côté de Bucky.

« Bien, alors c'est assez simple. » commença le brun tandis qu'il se tournait vers le plus jeune qui le dévisageait avec stupéfaction.

« Ce n'est pas à moi que vous allez apprendre à valser Stark ! » rétorqua Bucky tandis qu'il s'éloignait lentement de l'homme.

Son vis-à-vis roula des yeux avant de se rapprocher de nouveau, se tenant maintenant face au soldat, et de lui prendre la main.

« Je le sais mais il faut bien démonstration. » s'exclama Howard. « Et cela me déplait tout autant qu'à vous ! » lui confia-t-il avec un léger dégout.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on charme une jeune demoiselle, monsieur Stark. » lui fit remarquer le brun, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Un léger bruit de gargarisme sortit de la gorge d'Howard alors que derrière eux, Steve riait discrètement, mettant en route le gramophone. Un léger grésillement puis une valse à trois temps se fit entendre. Les deux bruns se tournèrent d'un même homme vers le blond qui leur sourit innocemment.

« Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois. » commença le blond alors que ses deux comparses allaient pour s'exprimer. « Je crois que je connais la base théorique, Howard. Il me manque la pratique mais je vous en prie montré moi. » leur dit-il avec invitation tandis qu'il leur faisait un geste engageant de la main.

Le premier à se reprendre fut Bucky. Il prit avec rapidité la main d'Howard et la plaça sur son épaule, avant de saisir l'autre et de poser la sienne sur la taille de l'homme. Il commença alors à se mouvoir, suivant une rythmique de pas à trois temps, guidant l'autre homme qui le suivit avec une moue désespéré.

« Regarde, c'est simple. Un deux trois un deux trois. » montra Bucky, ralentissant légèrement avec la musique et faisant d'assez grand pas pour que le mouvement soit bien défini. « Allez Stark mettez-y du votre aussi ! » s'invectiva-t-il contre l'autre homme qui tentait discrètement de s'extirper de la poigne de l'autre tout en dansant peu gracieusement.

Le rire du blond perça alors et Bucky se joignit à lui tandis qu'Howard s'extirpait de la prise du jeune soldat et râlait, bougonnant dans sa moustache.

« Vous vous croyez drôle en plus ! » s'invectiva-t-il. « Allez y riez ! » s'agaça l'homme avant de s'éloigner de Bucky à grand pas. « Moi au moi je sais valser ! Et je sais ce que ''fondu'' signifie ! »

Le rire de Steve mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'un étrange barbarisme en sortit.

« Nous avions convenu que cet incident resterait entre nous ! » se scandalisa le blond qui lançait un regard légèrement apeuré à Bucky.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil interrogatif avant qu'un sourire malin ne prenne place sur son visage tandis qu'il se tournait vers un Howard triomphant.

« Non… » s'enquit le brun laissant le mot trainé dans sa gorge.

« Si, croyez moi. » assura le milliardaire.

« Non, Steve, non ! »

« Il y a des choses que… » débuta le blond. « Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant vous ! » s'agaça l'homme avant de s'avancer à grand pas vers la caméra.

« Je sais que tu es un grand père. » constata Bucky. « Je sais aussi que tu n'as jamais appris à danser, mais même pas ce genre de danse la ? » s'enquit le brun alors qu'il observait avec incrédulité le blond qui disparut alors du champ de la caméra.

Bucky se tourna alors vers Howard secouant la tête.

« Toute une éducation à refaire. »

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça prenant un air dramatique avant que tout deux ne se lance un dernier regard et que deux rires clairs ne percent le silence, couvrant totalement la musique.

« Je t'espère ne jamais avoir à faire à ces deux-là ensemble. » entendit-on la voix de Steve murmuré.

Et sur un dernier rire, _l'écran devint noir_.

L'image apparut après de longue seconde. La caméra était fixée sur Steve, le visage sale, commençant à se couvrir légèrement de givre. Il avait un léger sourire triste aux lèvres. L'endroit était peu éclairé. Des reflets de teintes claires ondulaient sur le visage du blond. Une légère trace de ce qui semblait être du sang maculait sa joue. Il leva une main avant de retirer son masque dévoilant son regard fatigué et laissant retomber ses fins cheveux.

« Bonjour Antony, je crains que ce soit la dernière vidéo que je te ferais. » un léger claquement de dents s'entendit dans ses paroles. « Je ne suis même pas certain que tu puisses la voir. » soupira-t-il laissant échapper un nuage de brume. « Je pense qu'elle est plus pour moi que pour toi. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir te connaître. Je crains que cela soit mon plus grand regret. »

Le sourire toujours présent sur les lèvres du blond figé par le froid se fit plus doux et ses yeux plus tendres bien qu'infiniment triste.

« Mais je crains ne pas pouvoir survivre à ça. Le sérum a fait des miracles, mais aucun être humain ne peut résister au froid glacial de l'océan arctique. » souffla-t-il la buée se faisant visible à son souffle.

Il trembla un petit moment avant que son regard ne se fasse plus triste encore.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir te donner ce conseil mais je suppose que c'est trop tard maintenant. Je le réalise, j'aurais aimé ne pas avoir de regret. » avoua-t-il les yeux scintillant. « J'aurais aimé savoir dansé et avoir été moins timide, avoir réussi à emmener Peggy dansé. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir réussi à protéger Bucky. »

A ses mots, une larme perla sur la joue du Cap'tain. Il grimaça, tentant de retenir sa tristesse.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à l'atteindre assez vite. Je l'ai laissé tomber, littéralement. J'aurais pu survivre, mais pas lui, pas d'aussi haut. Je l'ai abandonné. Il m'a suivi, parce que je savais que je pouvais le faire, mais j'avais oublié qu'eux non. »

La colère commença à teinter sa voix.

« Bucky était un soldat, nous le sommes tous, mais je crois que j'avais oublié qu'il était devenu mon meilleur ami. »

Steve laissa une autre larme coulée. Il déglutit alors, sa main tremblant davantage.

« Ne jamais oublier qui sont ses amis, et ne jamais les laissez tomber. Des amis pareils, qui vous soutiennes, vous suives, vous empêches de faire des erreurs, vous réprimandes, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. »

La voix de Steve se fit plus douce, plus tendre.

« J'aurais aimé être un tel repère pour Bucky, et peut-être toi. Mais je suppose que je serais plus une malédiction. »

Steve secoua la tête alors qu'une autre larme s'échappait.

« Howard est buté, il me cherchera. Je le sais et ça me réchauffe le cœur. J'espère qu'il trouvera le corps de Bucky, pour qu'il soit enterré avec les honneurs. » poursuivit-il avec une certaine vivacité. « Mais je crains que ces recherches durent longtemps, temps qu'il devrait te consacrer, si tu existes. »

Il fit alors une courte pause avant de souffler, libérant un autre nuage d'air chaud. Il eut un léger sourire avant que son regard ne se voile.

« J'ai beaucoup de regret pour quelqu'un qu'on nomme le gendre parfait de l'Amérique. » fit-il remarquer un peu sarcastiques. « Je voulais avoir une vie simple et j'ai voulu faire mon devoir. »

Il secoua la tête avant de continuer.

« Lorsque j'étais enfant, je n'ai jamais eu grand espoir de faire quelque chose de ma vie. Je n'aurais pas vécu longtemps de toute façon et je ne pouvais pas faire la moitié des choses qui m'intéressaient. » confessa-t-il. « Lorsque Howard m'a parlé de toi et que j'ai réalisé que le sérum fonctionnait je me suis dit que peut-être, moi aussi je pourrais avoir un enfant, une famille, une vie normale, ma vie simple après la guerre. Mais le sérum ne me permet pas… »

Il secoua la tête, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

« Je pense que j'aurais tout de même voulu un enfant, qu'il soit le mien ou non, et je t'aurais aimé. »

Steve finit la voix cassé alors qu'une autre larme ne coule sur sa joue.

« Ton père ne te le dira surement jamais, ou alors dans une vidéo comme celle-ci. Alors si jamais il me trouve, j'espère qu'il trouvera cette caméra aussi, pour que tu saches…. Si tu en as un jour douté, que quelqu'un t'aime. Moi, je t'aime. » finit-il la gorge enrouée, les lèvres gelées et les cheveux figés par la glace. « Même si ça vient de quelqu'un qui ne t'a jamais connu. Antony Edward Stark, sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur et que je prie depuis longtemps pour que tu puisses vivre la meilleure des vies. »

Steve finit dans un dernier sourire alors qu'une autre larme perlait, se transformant rapidement en givre. Il passa alors une main sur son visage avant de secouer la tête de nouveau.

« J'espère que je connais assez bien Howard pour avoir devinez ton deuxième prénom, sinon mes excuses les plus plates. »

Il eut un micro sourire avant de tendre un bras tremblant vers la caméra. L'image commença à trembler puis elle se fixa sur le sol métallique et les chaussures sales de l'homme. L' _écran devint noir_.

L'écran dessina une petite pièce exiguë, des quartiers de soldats. Steve portait un tee-shirt blanc trop petit, lui serrant le torse. Un aigle, souligné de multiple bande lui ornait la poitrine.

« Bonjour Antony. » commença-t-il avec retenu. « Ou Mr Stark, puisque tu as déjà quarante ans bien passés. »

Steve perdit alors son sourire crispé avant de soupirer.

« Je suis dans le futur, enfin pas que je puisse retourner dans mon présent à moi. Et tu existes, ce qui est assez étrange en soit… Parce que bien que je t'ai fait ces vidéos, je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à me convaincre que tu pouvais exister. » avoua-t-il un peu chamboulé.

Steve leva alors un petit dossier montrant la photo d'un homme d'âge mur en costume, des lunettes de soleil vissé sur le nez.

« Apparemment ils ont peur que je réagisse mal aux photos en couleur ! » fit-il remarquer ironique. « J'ai appris beaucoup sur toi et j'avoue être impatient de te rencontrer, puisque nous allons travailler ensemble… » continua le blond alors qu'il se passait une main sur l'arrière de la nuque. « Tu es un héros, un vrai. Tu t'es créé tout seul et je crains que tu n'ais pas vraiment l'esprit d'équipe. Mais qui sait ? Je serais là pour t'aiguiller, sinon je serais un mauvais parrain ! » rit-il légèrement amer.

« Bien que je ne le sois pas. Puisque Howard ne t'a jamais donné les vidéos qu'il avait. Et que ta mère, la petite Maria, j'ai bien ris lorsque je l'ai appris, ne m'a jamais beaucoup apprécié. J'espère que cet Obadiah à bien rempli son rôle. »

Steve baissa alors la tête, les cheveux lui recouvrant les yeux. Il reposa les documents sur la table avant de pousser un soupir.

« Je suis totalement perdu. J'étais persuadé que j'arriverais à m'acclimater à tout, mais je pense que le futur fait plus que peur. Tu es un visionnaire et tu vois dans le futur. » sourit-il avant que son regard ne se fasse plus triste. « Mais je crains que tu oublies trop vite le passé. »

Steve leva alors les yeux avant de secouer la tête.

« J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas. » avoua-t-il enfin, son visage se déformant en une grimace mal à l'aise. « S'il te plait, ne me déteste pas. » reprit-il dans une prière.

L' _écran devint noir_.

L'écran grésilla légèrement avant qu'un ciel bleu n'apparaisse, la couleur était net et l'image fine. Lentement, elle se fixa sur un petit café de New York avant de se porter sur une gigantesque tour imposante même dans cette forêt de gratte-ciel. Le bâtiment était d'une allure neuve et était couronné d'une immense plateforme dont la courbe était dessinée par un mot : STARK.

La caméra resta fixée là quelques secondes, minutes, le brouhaha de la ville se faisant entendre avec douceur. Une voiture passa plus prêt, plus vite et le bruit de son moteur retentit quelques minutes avant qu'un soupire accompagné d'un klaxon ne brise le calme de cette ambiance. A ce moment-là, la caméra quitta la tour pour que son objectif ne survole enfin la rue à proximité et se tourne finalement sur Steve.

L'homme semblait fatigué, ses vêtements n'avait pas le même aspect que ceux de son entourage. Toujours dans son temps, sa coupe de cheveux n'avait pas changé. Son regard était aussi clair que le ciel et ses cheveux réfléchissaient le soleil les rendant plus fins encore. Pourtant, son visage était fatigué, perdu, déboussolé. La caméra glissa alors dévoilant le croquis de la tour Stark, moqueur d'une telle grandeur.

De nouveau, l'homme soupira avant de rediriger l'objectif de la caméra sur lui. Il observa un instant sur sa droite et sur sa gauche. Dévisageant longuement quelque chose ou quelqu'un positionné hors champ. Finalement, son regard fut de nouveau attiré par la caméra et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Bonjour Antony. » débuta-t-il avec un filet de voix léger, couvrant juste à peine le bruit environnement pour être entendu.

Le blond fit de nouveau une pause, son regard attiré ailleurs avant que de l'émerveillement puis de l'incompréhension ne prenne place sur son visage. Il secoua alors imperceptiblement la tête.

« Je suis dans ton monde, à ton époque et tu es maintenant plus vieux que moi. » soupira-t-il. « Enfin techniquement je suis le plus âgé, mais tu as vécu plus longtemps. Tu ne penses pas que j'ai quoi que ce soit à t'apprendre. Et tu as certainement raison. »

Il baissa le regard, tombant sur ses mains crispées.

« Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père bien que lui n'aurait jamais combattu comme tu le fais. »

Un léger sourire souleva sa lèvre droite alors qu'il relevait la tête doucement.

« J'aurais tellement voulu, j'espérais que tu puisses rester en dehors de tout ça, de la guerre, des armes,… Mais non, tu dois te battre pour une guerre qui n'est pas ta faute. »

Steve secoua la tête avant que son sourire ne se perde totalement.

« Je t'ai rencontré tu sais. Et tu me détestes. » fit-il remarquer avec joie feinte. « Tu es… Tu es toi. Je ne vois pas comment te décrire autrement. Tu es le contraire d'un homme bien. » rit-il légèrement. « Mais tu es un homme bon. Je sais que tu t'en fiches. Et si tu tombes un jour sur ses vidéos, tu voudras certainement me crier dessus. Me faire comprendre que mon jugement, ma vision des choses sur ta vie ne me regarde pas et nous finirons par nous battre, encore. Mais je voulais pouvoir te le dire, d'une certaine manière, parce que pour moi, ça compte. »

De nouveau son regard se tourna vers le hors champ avant que son regard ne se perde.

« Je suis fier de toi. Je suis soulagé que tu sois devenu quelqu'un d'aussi respectable. Peut-être est-ce parce que je t'ai toujours imaginé comme un enfant que je te fais toujours des remarques, que je te reprends. Tu es un bon leader et certainement un bon stratège. Cependant, je crains que je n'arriverais jamais à oublier qui tu as été pour moi… l'enfant qui… que je n'ai jamais rencontré du coup et je suppose que c'est une des raisons pour lesquels tu me détestes. » avoua-t-il à mis-mots.

Steve s'arrêta, attendant légèrement avant qu'une main ne vienne déposer une tasse de café devant lui.

« Et voilà pour vous beau blond. »

Steve tourna le regard avant de sourire poliment sur sa droite.

« Merci Ma'am. »

« C'est un plaisir. » lui répondit la femme avant de partir, le bruit de ses talons se rajoutant au bruit ambiant.

Steve patienta encore quelques instants avant de reprendre.

« Tu n'es plus un enfant et ce que tu as fait…. »

Il lança un coup d'œil en direction de la tour.

« Ce n'est pas seulement le résultat de ton père. C'est toi, tu es un génie, incroyable,… . J'avoue me sentir un peu perdu face à toi, dans un monde que tu maîtrises, que tu gouverne avec ta technologie, comme ce téléphone. » dit-il alors qu'il secouait légèrement la caméra.

« Je suis fier d'être d'en ton équipe, de travailler à tes côtés. Tu es d'ailleurs aussi doué pour ça que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mais tu apprends toujours, tu es toujours aussi curieux qu'un enfant et j'en suis heureux. Et plus je découvre ce monde, moins je le comprends. » soupira-t-il avant de révéler de nouveau son dessin. « Mon rêve d'après-guerre est mort. Je ne pourrais pas vivre une vie de Steve Rogers. Je ne suis plus que Cap'tain América. »

Il soupira de nouveau.

« Je suppose que je pourrais toujours peindre dans ma suite, que tu m'as gentiment donné. » reprit-il un sourire amusé aux lèvres. « Et j'ai les Avengers. Je tente de me persuader que je ne remplace pas les Howling Commando mais j'ai du mal. Au moins chez les Avengers, aucun ne semble humains ou pas tout à fait en tout cas. »

Le visage du blond se crispa en une grimace. Il tourna alors de nouveau le regard vers la ville, ferma les yeux un moment avant de reprendre.

« Je n'arrive pas à voir au-delà de Antony. Je sais qu'il y a Iron Man et Tony Stark, mais pour moi tu restes Antony et…. Et c'est dur de ne pas t'avoir. »

Il soupira un moment avant de continuer.

« Je t'aime. Même après t'avoir rencontre. Je t'aime toi, à quarante ans, curieux comme un enfant et tempétueux comme un adolescent. Je t'aime, comme un parent, comme un ami, comme un partenaire,… mais tu me hais et c'est dur. Je pense que de vieilles rancœurs y sont liées. » supposa-t-il avec doute. « C'est de ma faute, notre rencontre ne s'est pas très bien passé. Nous sommes devenus une équipe, mais nous ne sommes pas amis. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lorsque j'ai appris ton existence je me suis sentit soulagé. Malgré ces soixante-dix ans, je n'étais pas seul. Tu étais là. »

Steve fit une courte pause, laissant une alarme de pompier envahir les haut-parleurs.

« Je te vois toi et je pense que cela te perturbe. Enfin c'est l'hypothèse de Peggy. »

Le blond s'arrêta de nouveau soupirant alors peiné. Il passa sa main dans sa nuque avant qu'un léger sourire n'orne ses lèvres.

« Il y a soixante-dix ans, c'est moi qui ne pouvait pas danser, maintenant c'est elle. » souffla-t-il dans un murmure. « Bien que cela me rappelle ma position, je suis heureux d'avoir pu la revoir. J'ai visité d'autre de mes camarades, et je suis heureux qu'ils aient tous eu une belle vie, riche et longue. »

Finalement, Steve releva la tête vers le ciel et un léger sourire nostalgique prit place sur ses lèvres.

« Comme Hol' m'a dit, ils ont vécu leur vie, à moi de vivre la mienne. » annonça-t-il déterminé, un léger sourire enfantin venant orné son visage. « J'espère que tu en feras partie. »

Sur ses derniers mots, _l'écran devint noir_.

A suivre...

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Steve est enfin dans le futur. Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez._

 ** _Alors petite question. Pour la suite j'ai deux idée : Soit je continue sous forme de petit film, c'est à dire que la réaction est par court métrage que Steve visualise après, soit je donne la réaction directement à Steve en personne. Voilà, merci de me donnez vos avis!_**

 _A bientôt._


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour, voici donc la fin_

 _Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi._

 _Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent ou on mis en favoris cette fic._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite. L'aventure s'arrête bientôt. Peut-être ferais-je un petit bonus mais je ne suis pas sûr._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 :**

L'écran était maintenant noir depuis quelques minutes lorsque des dossiers apparurent sur un fond blanc. En haut de l'écran, on pouvait lire ''Dossier film du Capitaine Steve Rogers/Vidéos visionnées/Antony''. Un silence avait envahi le salon de la tour Stark. Les cinq personnes assises sur le canapé et les fauteuils étaient surpris, fixant l'écran avec interrogation et stupéfaction. Le silence perdura alors encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que l'écran ne revienne au menu principal et que des pas se fassent entendre.

A cet instant précis, la seule femme de l'assemblée se reprit, sauta souplement hors du canapé sur lequel elle était installée jusque-là et récupéra une télécommande avant d'éteindre l'écran.

Au moment où l'écran devint noir, un homme blond arriva, vêtu d'un jogging et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Steve avait les cheveux plus courts que sur la dernière vidéo, ces derniers partants en tous sens. Son regard était un peu plus joyeux, bien que la lueur triste semble persister. Il fit un sourire à tous avant de finalement tourner un regard interrogateur vers l'écran désespérément noir.

« Je croyais que vous souhaitiez visionner un film. » fit-il remarquer, tous en levant un sourcil, interrogatif.

Ce fut un homme blond cendré, assez svelte et un léger sourire forcé aux lèvres qui lui répondit :

« Nous venons juste de le finir. »

Steve tourna fronça les sourcils un instant, suspicieux avant de dévisager tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes.

« Et qu'avez-vous regardez ? » continua-t-il, tentant d'instauré une légère conversation.

Personne ne répondit.

« Thor ? » s'enquit Steve en se tournant vers le plus grand de l'assemblée.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien.

« Bruce ? »

Il lança coup d'œil au petit brun.

« Natasha ? »

Il pencha de tête en direction de la rousse.

« Clint ? »

Il dévisagea le petit blond. Il soupira alors avant de reprendre, se tournant vers le petit brun des photos : « Tony ? »

Ce dernier se leva alors. Il semblait assez débraillé avec ses cheveux en tous sens et son tee-shirt anciennement blanc taché d'huile. Il se rapprocha du blond silencieux avant de lancer.

« Un documentaire sur les héros de la seconde guerre mondiale. »

A ces mots Steve, décrocha un sourire mal à l'aise.

« Je vois… » répondit-il, ses mots raisonnant dans la grande pièce silencieuse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'il dévisageait chacun de ses compagnons, le Cap'tain soupira.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » s'enquit-il résigné, s'attendant au pire de ses camarades.

« Nous ! » s'indigna alors Tony. « Pourquoi pensez-vous toujours que nous avons fait quelque chose de mal ? »

A cet instant précis, Natasha et Bruce secouèrent la tête dépités tandis que Thor acquiesçait avec vigueur.

« Je ne soupçonnais rien de mal Stark, contrairement à maintenant. »

Tony secoua la main avant de sortir de la pièce théâtralement. Il fut vite suivi par le brun qui lui emboita le pas. La femme fit un léger sourire à Steve avant de partir à son tour.

« Bon qu'est-ce qui vous fait envie maintenant ? » s'enquit Clint, son sourire plus joyeux maintenant.

Steve dévisagea ses deux compagnons toujours présents avant de sortir un petit calepin.

Le lendemain, Steve était tranquillement installé dans sa chambre, dessinant sans trop y penser Natasha combattant cinq ennemis, tentant de se remémorer les techniques de la jeune femme, lorsque Thor pénétra la pièce sans s'annoncer.

Le blond sursauta surpris et dévisagea le dieu nordique qui s'avança vers lui timidement. L'attitude du dieu était étrange. Il posa son regard sur le Cap'tain avant de le fixer sur les œuvres peintes affichées aux murs. Il semblait déstabilisé, triste alors qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers le blond.

« Bonjour Cap'tain. » débuta-t-il alors après quelques secondes de silence.

Steve leva un sourcil interrogateur mais alla en son sens.

« Thor, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » s'enquit-il avec une certaine inquiétude.

Le dieu s'avança alors vers le soldat avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol de la chambre du soldat, juste devant lui. Steve, déposa son matériel encore sur ses genoux sur la table basse non proche, avant de se redresser sur son fauteuil, et de se pencher en avant, posant les coudes sur ses genoux, tout son être se tournant vers le dieu.

« Il y a quelques semaines, » débuta le dieu avant de se mordre la lèvre. « Il y a quelques semaines, des sbires de mon frère ont attaqué le palais, certainement pour l'en faire sortir. Ma très chère Jane avait été attiré en notre monde et… »

Thor inspira plusieurs fois, visiblement mal, son expression plus triste qu'un chien battu. Steve avança une main et la posa sur l'épaule du dieu qui se ressaisit.

« Lors de cette attaque, ma mère a été tué. »

A ces mots, la voix du dieu se brisa, ne laissant échapper qu'un mince filet de son.

Steve plissa les yeux, partageant la douleur de l'homme et serra davantage son épaule. Le dieu se laissa tomber vers le soldat, sa tête touchant alors le genou de l'homme. Steve lâcha son épaule pour venir passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Mère était douce. Loki et moi l'aimions tellement. Elle était juste et nous voyait pour nos qualités, non pour notre futur. » Thor souffla, sa voix pleine d'amour. Il reprit prenant un peu plus d'assurance. « Mère était la femme la plus fière et la plus forte que je connaisse. Je savais qu'un jour son heure viendrait mais je le pensais à des millénaires de cette date. Elle a été vaincue et est morte par ma faute. Si je n'avais pas emmené Jane elle ne… »

« L'avez-vous tué ? » s'enquit Steve, le coupant d'une voix forte.

« Je…. » débuta le dieu alors que sa tête commençait à acquiescer.

« Non, vous n'avez pas compris ma question. Avez-vous vous-même mis fin à sa vie ? » reprit le soldat, d'une voix plus douce alors que sa main dessinait de petit cercle sur le cou du guerrier.

Ce dernier se redressa vivement à la fin de la question. Un regard de pure colère, plantant ses yeux dans celui du Cap'tain.

« Non ! » s'écria le dieu, scandalisé par l'idée même.

« Alors ce n'est pas votre faute. Notre vie est une succession de cause et d'effet. Votre mère a donné sa vie pour votre amie, parce qu'il s'agissait là de la bonne chose à faire. Elle aurait pu choisir de ne pas s'en mêler de rester sauve mais elle a fait son choix et est morte avec honneur. Vous ne pouvez lui retirer ça. » expliqua le blond avec douceur tandis qu'il fixait le soldat, sa main reposant maintenant dans le vide.

Thor acquiesça avant de se lever, toute trace de culpabilité disparue de sa tristesse.

« Vous êtes sage Steve Rogers. » annonça-t-il. « Votre mère devait l'être d'avantage. »

A ces mots, le dieu tourna les talons et sortit laissant le soldat seul, un léger sourire attendrit et fier aux lèvres bien que triste. Alors qu'il était seul dans la pièce, il souffla.

« Vous n'avez même pas idée. »

Steve secoua la tête avant de fixer sa porte fermée. Bien, cet échange avait été très étrange. Il secoua la tête, avant d'observer l'heure et de se lever pour rejoindre la salle d'entrainement. Il y trouva Natasha un léger sourire prédateur aux lèvres.

Ils s'entrainait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Le blond sentait sa partenaire faiblir et savait qu'il allait bientôt falloir s'arrêter. Natasha semblait cependant ne pas vouloir. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, sachant que la rousse bien qu'incroyablement douée n'arrivait plus à le faire tomber après les deux premières heures d'entrainement.

Il était en train d'esquiver un coup de pied, améliorant son jeu de jambes lorsque le visage de Natasha fut au plus près de lui et qu'elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je suis stérile. »

A cette instant, Steve fut légèrement perturbé et relâcha son attention ce qui permit à la rousse de la faire tomber. Il s'écrasa alors lamentablement face contre sol. Il soupira avant de se tourner vers la rousse s'attendant à voir un sourire victorieux sur son visage et prêt à entendre toutes ses remontrances, cependant ce qu'il vit fut une jeune femme les yeux aux sols, se tenant le bras, serré contre elle. Steve écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu la femme paraitre aussi fragile. Il voulut s'approcher d'elle, voulant comprendre son changement soudain d'attitude mais elle tourna un regard noir vers lui.

Il leva la main en signe d'apaisement et s'assis par terre.

Elle l'observa un instant avant de s'asseoir elle aussi, une distance de trois bon mettre entre eux. Elle resta silencieuse un instant avant de reprendre lentement.

« Dès mon plus jeune âge, j'ai été entrainé à être la plus dangereuse des armes. J'étais la meilleure et j'étais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour le rester et survivre. » dit-elle lentement avant de fermer les yeux. « Lorsque j'eu douze ans, on m'opéra, retirant mes ovaire afin que j'aimais je ne tombe enceinte en séduisant une de mes victimes. »

Steve ne savait pas quoi dire. Il voyait la rousse s'ouvrir avec difficulté à lui mais ne savait comment réagir.

« Je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix, jusqu'à il y a quelques années. » continua-t-elle les yeux humides. « Je ne pensais pas à l'époque qu'un jour j'arriverai à avoir une vie assez bien pour avoir envie d'avoir ma propre famille, pour ne pas avoir peur d'élever un enfant, mon enfant dans un monde de terreur. »

Elle leva alors le regard vers le soldat qui se mordit la tête.

« Je me suis transformée pour être une arme. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre. »

A ces mots, Steve ne put se retenir de pouffer.

« Alors nous nous sommes tous bien trouver. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire triste. « Toi, Bruce, Tony et moi nous nous sommes tous les quatre transformés, faisant de notre corps notre instrument pour arriver à nos fins. »

« En effet. » pouffa-t-elle avant qu'un léger sourire attendri ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

Steve l'observa un moment avant de reprendre.

« Il n'y a pas qu'une seule façon de devenir parent. » continua-t-il le regard légèrement voilé, ce sujet lui étant sensible. « Si tu le souhaites, je suis certaine que tu feras une excellente mère, quel que soit l'origine de l'enfant. »

Il lui fit un léger sourire avant qu'elle ne le lui rende, une larme coulant le long de sa joue.

« Toi aussi, ferait un excellent père. » murmura-t-elle se levant avant de reprendre contenance et de sortir de la pièce d'un pas plus léger.

Steve avait les yeux grands ouverts avant qu'une grimace ne déforme son visage et qu'un léger rire amer ne sorte de sa gorge. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, ça je ne crois pas. » murmura-t-il quelques secondes plus tard en réponse à la jeune femme.

Sur ces mots, il se leva avec précipitation avant de se diriger vers le punching-ball.

Steve avait réussi à se calmer après avoir détruit trois des punching-balls de Tony et était affamé. Il était donc en train de se faire une légère collation lorsqu'il vit Tony rentrer dans la pièce, poser son regard sur lui, le fixer quelques secondes plusieurs grimaces défilant sur son visage avant qu'il ne rebrousse chemin et ne sorte de la pièce. Le blond resta stupéfait un instant avant de secouer la tête. Il avait eu assez de bizarrerie dans sa journée. Il s'inquiéterait de l'attitude du milliardaire demain.

« Steve ! » entendit-il Clint le saluer.

Il soupira, vérifia rapidement que son sandwich était toujours dans son assiette avant de ne rapprocher cette dernière de lui. Il leva enfin son regard pour tomber sur son coéquipier assis de l'autre côté de la table. Il plissa les yeux face à l'expression tendu du plus petit.

« Clint, tout va bien ? » s'enquit le Capt'ain inquiet pour son coéquipier d'habitude enjoué.

« J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. » avoua l'archer avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Steve leva un sourcil inquisiteur avant que son vis-à-vis ne tourne la tête, vérifiant qu'ils soient seuls et ne sorte son porte-monnaie. Le soldat plissa les yeux tentant de comprendre avant que trois petites photos ne soient posées devant lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant une petite famille. Une femme brune au sourire charmant, un petit garçon s'amusant avec ses jouets de construction et une petite fille coiffant son père hilare, Clint. Il releva les yeux vers le blond qui observait les photos avec un regard de pure affection.

« Vous… » débuta le soldat se remettant de sa surprise.

« Je préférais ne pas vous en parlez, que personne ne sache afin de les protéger. Cependant je pense qu'avec vous le secret et en sécurité, non ? » le dévisagea Clint une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

« Evidement. » lui assura le blond.

« Bien. » se rassura son vis-à-vis avant de se racler la gorge. « Nous attendons un nouvel enfant, et j'aurais aimé que vous en soyez le parrain. » lui avoua-il avec un petit regard interrogatif et suppliant.

A ces mots, le visage de Steve se décomposa. Il déglutit avant de secouer la tête. Il ne pouvait pas, pas encore.

« Je suis sincèrement toucher, mais… » Steve observa son vis-à-vis froncer les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux semblant comprendre quelque chose. « Je ne peux pas accepter. »

« Pas de problème. » balaya Clint d'un geste de la main, poussant les photos en direction du blond. « Vous savez, ça me suffit. »

Steve observa les photos, maintenant à côté de son assiette et les récupéra amusé par celle où Clint se faisait coiffer par sa fille.

« Gardez-les. »

Steve leva un regard surpris vers le blond mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Il passa un moment à observer les photos avant que son ventre ne réclame son dû. Steve récupéra alors les photos, les glissa dans sa poche avant de se mettre à manger, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Clint ne savait certainement pas qu'il venait d'installer au fond du cœur de Steve un petit espoir, qu'il puisse lui aussi avoir une vie normale malgré le sérum.

Steve était retourné dans sa chambre et avait commencé à dessiner la famille Barton lorsqu'un doute l'avait pris. Il s'était alors levé et s'était dirigé vers le laboratoire de Bruce d'un pas affolé. C'était le seul qu'il n'avait pas vu de la journée et il savait le brun assez honnête pour lui dire la vérité. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité, il reprit un rythme normal et se força à prendre un air stoïque avant de passer la porte. Le docteur lui tournait le dos. Il se racla la gorge et le scientifique sursauta. Bruce se tourna alors vers lui et lorsqu'il le reconnut son teint tourna au blanc.

« Bruce, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » s'enquit-il alors qu'il dévisageait l'homme et se rapprochait.

« Oui, oui. » acquiesça le brun tout en s'éloignant. « Je… »

Steve l'observa regarder à droite et à gauche avant de soupirer.

« Je suis désolé. » avoua-t-il.

Le Cap'tain ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça. Il se rapprocha du scientifique mais ce dernier s'obstinait à maintenir une distance de sécurité entre eux.

« J'étais vaniteux. Je ne voyais que les avantages, pas une seule seconde je n'ai pensé aux inconvénients. Pas un seul instant, je me suis dit que je pourrais regretter mon choix. »

Le blond commençait à comprendre, tout en réalisant la porter de ce que le brun lui avouait et le comportement étrange de ses autres coéquipiers. Il devint aussi blanc que le scientifique.

« J'étais en colère contre vous, pour ne pas avoir laissé de mots, attention ma condition n'a pas que des avantages ! » continua le scientifique, la tête baissé, ne voyant pas le teint de plus en plus pâle qu'abordait le blond. « Je viens juste de comprendre que vous aussi avez dû faire des sacrifices… et… »

Il releva alors les yeux vers Steve et s'arrêta de parler, un regard de stupeur prenant place sur son visage. Steve se sentait mal et nauséeux. Alors que Bruce se rapprochait de lui, il fit un pas en arrière puis un autre. Il fallait qu'il parte.

« Je…. »

« Vous les avez vus. » murmura le blond apeuré.

« C'était un accident. » assura le brun tandis qu'il levait une main apaisante. « Nous ne pensions pas que… »

Steve secoua la tête, coupant le brun.

« Ce… Je dois y aller. »

Il n'avait pas le courage d'écouter Bruce plus longtemps, il se sentait oppressé. Il se détourna alors, faisant fi de son coéquipier l'appelant. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre avec hâte. Il devait partir, prendre l'air. Il était en train de faire son sac, récupérant assez de change pour plusieurs jours lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

« Laissez-moi Bruce. Je ne vous en veux pas, j'ai juste besoin d'être seul un moment. » dit-il s'en se retourner, continuant à remplir son sac.

« Bon à savoir mais je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de nom Cap. » retentit la voix de Tony.

Steve se tourna avec surprise vers le brun qui avait refermé la porte et s'était accoudé contre le battant. Le blond déglutit s'attendant au pire. Cependant, les deux hommes ne firent que se dévisager pendant plusieurs minutes. Ce fut Steve qui brisa le contact visuel avant de passer une main sur sa nuque.

« Je voudrais…. »

Le blond ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire par la suite et il ne le sut jamais car Tony avait levé la main lui faisant signe de s'arrêter et était allé s'installer sur le fauteuil du blond.

« J'avais cinq ans lorsque mon père a pour la première fois mentionné le grand Cap'tain América. » débuta le brun avec douceur. « Le Cap'tain a été mon héro jusqu'à mes dix ans. A treize ans, j'étais amoureux de lui. A seize ans, je le haïssais de toutes mes forces, de tout mon être. »

Steve déglutit face à ses paroles. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains et tomba sur le regard sombre du brun qui semblait dénué d'émotion. Ce dernier lui fit alors signe de s'asseoir et Steve s'exécuta, s'installant avec lenteur sur le bord de son lit, face au fauteuil.

« Ma mère n'a jamais aimé le Cap'tain. Pour elle il n'était pas quelqu'un de spectaculaire, mais pour mon père, il était ce que je devais être, l'homme parfait. » continua-t-il le visage toujours fermé. « Je n'ai jamais réussi à atteindre l'idéal de mon père. J'ai arrêté de croire qu'il existait et j'ai haï cette figure que mon père idolâtrait, enjolivait. Aucun homme ne pouvait être comme cela. Puis je vous ai rencontré et j'ai découvert que mon père avait raison. Que cet homme existait et j'ai eu énormément de rancœur contre vous. Je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur. Et je vous ai détesté pour l'avoir remarqué» termina-t-il.

Steve ne savait quoi dire, le brun ne le lâchait pas du regard. Le blond était tendu comme un arc, attendant l'explosion de son vis-à-vis.

« D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Howard n'a jamais pris la peine de passer du temps avec moi, il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'appréciait, il passait plus de temps avec sa bouteille, à votre recherche, qu'avec moi. » continua-t-il. « Cependant, il y a quelques années, il m'a sauvé la vie, grâce à une vidéo, dans laquelle il me disait que j'étais sa plus grande création. Sa création. » reprit-il légèrement amer.

« Tony… » débuta Steve, mal à l'aise face au regard fixe du brun et à ses paroles.

« J'ai prononcé mon premier jurons à six ans. J'ai bu mon premier whisky à huit ans. Ma première fois était à treize ans avec ma professeure de Latin. Mon père était alcoolique et ma mère trop aimante et bien trop amoureuse de mon père pour lui en vouloir de la tromper. Jarvis était plus présent dans ma vie que mes parents et mon parrain. Lorsqu'il est mort, j'ai créé une intelligence artificielle pour que quelqu'un soit là afin de m'empêcher de faire n'importe quoi. » continua-t-il alors que son expression se faisait triste, en colère.

Steve se pinça la lèvre, se sentant stupidement responsable.

« A six ans, j'ai créé mon premier robot pour rendre mon père fier et ce dernier est parti à la recherche d'un homme censé être mort depuis plus de trente ans. » cracha-t-il avec hargne.

« Tony, je suis… » tenta le blond alors qu'il tendait une main hésitante vers le brun qui lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« J'ai rencontré mon meilleur ami à quatorze lors de ma première année au MIT car j'étais bourré et que je lui ai vomi dessus. » continua-t-il avec hargne. « Mes parents sont morts à mes vingt ans et la dernière chose que je leur ai dit est : ''allez-vous faire voir''. »

Steve déglutit face à ses mots mais ne dit rien, se tendant vers le brun en signe d'apaisement sans pour autant se rapprocher.

« Mon parrain m'a fait faire capturer et torturer avant de tenter de me tuer. » termina-t-il avant de claquer des doigts faisant sursauter le blond.

Ce dernier détourna alors le regard, se mordit la lèvre tout en serrant les poings.

« Personne ne m'a jamais appelé Antony. » entendit-il le brun dire d'une voix douce.

Steve leva alors la tête surpris par les paroles.

« Mon père m'appelait fils. Ma mère et ma tante avant sa mort m'appelait tony-figlio, Jarvis Petit-maître, le reste du monde Tony. » continua-t-il un regard tendre envers Steve. « Je ne suis pas l'enfant que vous avez imaginé, je lui ressemble peut-être mais je ne le suis pas…. »

« Non. » coupa le blond en acquiesçant. « Tu ne l'es pas. » confirma le blond réussissant à prendre la parole surprenant le brun. « Tu es encore plus extraordinaire que l'enfant que j'imaginais. » avoua le blond.

Tony grimaça, la tristesse et la fragilité prenant place sur son visage.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon père, mon parrain ou quoi que ce soit de parentale. » rectifia le brun.

« Je n'oserais pas le présumer. » se défendit le blond avec sarcasme.

Cela décrocha un léger sourire au brun. Il secoua alors la tête avant de continuer.

« Dans la vidéo vous avez dit que…. » Tony ne put finir mais Steve compris la question.

« Que je t'aimais oui. » confirma le blond. « Et c'est toujours le cas, malgré ces quelques années. J'ai pu apprendre à te connaître davantage et mes sentiments n'ont fait que se renforcer. » avoua-t-il alors qu'il plantait son regard dans celui du brun qui déglutit avant de hocher la tête.

« Vous savez qu'il est dure de me supporter au quotidien… »

« J'ai réussi à faire avec Howard et Bucky, tu es un ange face à ses deux-là. » coupa-t-il, l'espoir lui prenant la gorge.

Tony lui répondit par un sourire avant de se lever du fauteuil. Il se rapprocha du blond qui ne fit pas un geste, attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Pour quoi vous battez vous ? » s'enquit-il dévisageant le Cap'tain.

Steve fit un léger sourire amer avant d'avouer légèrement honteux.

« Pour toi. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea le blond honnête.

« Je n'ai pas… Je ne connais pas ce nouveau monde. Tu es ma seule constante. Je pense que je me bats aussi pour tous les autres Avengers, mais tu es le seul qui pourrait avoir une vie normale et heureuse. Enfin,… » Steve avoua.

Tony secoua la tête avec un léger sourire avant qu'il ne se rapproche et déclare :

« Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Antony. » dit-il avant de faire demi-tour, sortant s'en attendre de la pièce.

Steve se retrouva seul assis sur son lit, fixant la porte avant qu'un sourire ne se peigne sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna ensuite vers son sac et rangea ses affaires, son sourire ne disparaissant pas de son visage.

Le lendemain, Steve avait préparé le petit-déjeuner. Ce dernier se passa étrangement ses co-équipiers se sentant mal à l'aise face à lui. Steve les rassura et lorsque Tony arriva enfin, toujours le dernier. Il lui sourit. Le brun le dévisagea un instant avant de le lui rendre.

« Stevie, la compagnie. » les salua-t-il avant de s'asseoir.

« Bonjour Antony. » répondit le blond tout en lui tendant sa tasse de café.

FIN

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Voici donc les réactions des avangers. Dit-moi ce que vous en pensez._

 _A bientôt._


End file.
